


[Practice] Exile

by LunatoMercury



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content Eventually., F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multi, Post Apocalypse...Sorta., Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Male Character, Secondary Male Protagonist, Tears, medieval times, no more spoilers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunatoMercury/pseuds/LunatoMercury
Summary: Just an average story I felt like writing for practice. It's basically the story of a female protagonist who thrives to survive in a post apocalyptic medieval era, or soon to be apocalyptic thanks to unknown monsters. The story will contain twists and turns when you least expect it. Did I mention that there is two protagonists? One of them is a woman from a village, the other a sadistic man that belongs to a large empire.Edit: Sorry for any grammar issues. I speak both Spanish and English, so it's hard for me to be able to write properly in a single language. Do give me a heads up for any issues on grammar that you find. Also, tips would be highly appreciated. :D





	1. Day 1: The begining.

Day 1: Beginning

It's been a while since I've written anything at all... The last time I wrote was back in my childhood when things were still fairly "normal" by human standards and it was cause my mother was teaching me how to write. My father was a soldier, so he was always out of town due his work issues and my mother was our common peasant making a life on the fields. It wasn't so bad in contrast to other towns, it was peaceful in our kingdom after all. Most of the battles that happened weren't inside our kingdom but ether in the borders or in enemy lands according to what my father told me when he came back every now and then each year. Our king wasn't greedy ether, so us peasants were very having an easy without trouble life since the taxes imposed on us were low.

Now that I think about it, life sure was peaceful back then... I should of made more memories before it all of this happened. At my twenty years, and in a peaceful day in the afternoon the town came under attack by some kind of monster that looked awfully similar to the legends of demons. It was just one of them, they were many that came one after the other. The screams were everywhere, and the only thing I could do was hide inside the house begging that they wouldn't get in. So did my mother, who happened to be having a pale face through the entire time but was composed enough to keep quiet so we wouldn't get found out. We thought that we could wait it out, we were so wrong...

Before we could even react, one of those monsters that invaded our peaceful town came in through the windows and attacked us. My mother went full panic mode from there, I couldn't believe she would leave me there to die just so she could attempt to escape by running away. Though the monster didn't seemed interested in her it took more keen interest in the prey before him that wasn't running away from it. Between the monster's attack and my mother leaving me behind, the latter shocked me the most. I never thought my own mother would leave me behind to save her own skin, hell, I thought that I had a really good relationship with both of my parents.

While thinking this, the monster's growling pulled me back to reality. I took a good look at the monster during this moment, though in reality it only lasted a couple of seconds. The monster looked like it had two large like arms with pointy claws, a tail that seemed long enough to pass off like a whip but it had these spikes at the sides from the tip till the base. Or at least I thought the spikes ran till the base, the monster also had these four like eyes, really mean yet airy looking eyes. It's body was bulky, but you could almost see that it had some of his bone like features through his body, giving it a strong like impression. And it's mouth, it looked like it was filled with sharp like teeth. His mouth reminded me of a monster my dad had mentioned that he met during his travels, but not quite. It was closer to that of an undead, that my father mentioned a lot, mixed up with a Wyvern's jaw that I happened to find by reading certain books.

While I was caught up looking at the monster's features, the monster started to get close slowly as in to trap me on the spot I was at. I looked around and decided to pick up a chair where my mom was sitting a while ago before this all happened. Just as the monster got closer, he leaped at me in attempts to pin me down. But I managed to get a hit with the chair just right before it managed to do anything. That's when I took my chance to run through the window the monster came in from, I wasn't going to take any chances through the front door where my mother would of escaped from. Just as I got out of the house through the window, I could hear the screams between monster growls and the people's cry of pain or fear getting louder by the second. I decided it was better to run away from the town to begin with, I couldn't face my mother after what she did, or at least I didn't had any courage left to ask her why she left me there, and I didn't exactly had friends in town ether.

As I started to run around our family's house and managed to find the street, I decided to run through the back area in the town where most monsters haven't reached yet. A lot of people seemed to be running in this direction to begin with, so it seemed safer as well. I spotted some the town's guards attempting to fight back the monsters, but they weren't able to do much given the monster's number increasing. The more they fought, the more monsters would arrive to our town and eliminate the already tired guards. After a while, I managed to arrive at the town's outskirts and the guards that guided us out of town told us to head south through the forest in order to avoid any chase by the monsters.

"The trees will provide us cover" the leading guard said. We were divided into groups of fifty people, ten guards and forty civilians each. It was decided that each group would head into different directions to have more chances of survival and to thin out the monster's number quite a bit. Our group seemed to be the ones that fate had favored. We didn't get attacked through the forest, nor we had any trouble ether. Two of the guards and five of the civilians in our group seemed to be expert hunters, so we didn't lack the need of food, and thankfully there was a river near by our direction as well. We didn't lacked food or water, at least I'm grateful enough for that.

I talked with some of the people in our group, they too didn't knew why so many monsters had suddenly appeared out of the blue and attacked our town, nether did the guards. All we know is that in a single afternoon, our peaceful lives had ended and almost everyone we knew was ether dead or missing. As we walked through the forest, our group stayed silent after questioning the reasons regarding the monsters. Not only we didn't knew what kind of monster were they, but we don't know how they managed to get to our town ether. It was a quiet travel through the forest, nobody seemed eager to talk anymore after what had happened.

It took a couple of days through the forest but by the time we finally were about to exist the forest, the leading guard spoke up.

"We should be able to see the capital city of our kingdom pretty soon." Everyone seemed relief when hearing this, but as soon as we got out of the forest, that relief turned into despair after the sight we had seen.

"No way..." Another guard said. "This isn't real right..?" His voice seemed to be filled with dread.

"Our capital city is..." Yet another guard spoke up as the group started to speak one after another as we saw that the capital city seemed to have gone through some kind of attack. Some parts of the wall were destroyed, the gate wasn't even a gate anymore, and there seemed to be smoke in some areas of the capital city, but no sight of fire.

"Calm down everyone!" Said the leading guard as he was looking at the capital city. "We should approach with caution and see the situation before we assume anything." After the leading guard said, our group approached the city. It seemed like there was nothing alive at all. There was no sound other than some rocks falling now and then from the broken walls or the sound of our own steps.

As we went in the city, the guards had sent some of their own ahead to scout things for precaution. But there was nothing alive to be found in this silent city. The only things we found in this city was some dried up blood stains that could be seen everywhere, and some signs that the monsters were here. But no bodies or body parts, human or monster alike, to be found in this soulless city. At some point the leading guard decided it was time for us to rest, the place seemed safe to begin with but asked everyone to search for any usable supplies that we could use.

We gathered quite a lot, from water and food that was still usable, to even clothing and additional equipment the civilians could use to defend themselves. I myself decided to grab a short knife made in steel and some light armor, along with a back pack to store any supplies I may need for myself. Some of my supplies contained a book which I'm using to write all of this and some ink and quill, I also have a waterskin to store my water which was similar to what the guards and my father used on their travel. Other than that, I carried the necessary needs.

After everyone gathered what they needed and got armed, the guards started talking with us about our current options.

"We should head up south and go to our allied forces, we don't know how far the monster invasion has gone or what places have been attacked. But if we head south to our allied forces we might be able to find shelter and some answers there." Said the leading guard.

"Perhaps, but what if the monsters came from the south? I mean, look at our capital! There is hardly a soul here, how can we not tell the monsters didn't come from the south?" Said another guard and the civilians nodded in union.

"We can clearly tell that the monsters are attacking everywhere, they didn't just come from the south, but from the north, east and west. There are tracks everyone surrounding the walls back and forth. I don't exactly know whats going on, but I can tell this much at least. That the monsters came from every direction and destroyed the whole city!" When the leading guard mentioned his report after inspecting the city's surroundings the rest of the group stayed silent while having a pale face, myself included. "We should head south, if our capital city is gone and our king is nowhere to be seen... Then at least we should head south to our allies. I know that it's been rough for everyone and having to leave our country isn't exactly the greatest thing ether. But we don't have many options right now."

After a long while of discussion, we decided it was best to head south to our neighbor ally, the Imperial Country. Our country, Cloulia, was on friendly terms with the Imperial Empire. So it shouldn't be a problem if we took refuge in case of emergency, and explaining the current events would be good enough to give them reason to protect us right now. Once that we set our destination and dealt with the necessary supplies needed for the road. We decided to call it a day and take our time to rest since it was safe for the time being, we don't know how well things will go after we leave this city, but clearly everyone needed some rest after what had happened.

Just before I decided to sleep is when I decided to use the book I found to write everything that had happened so far, it might come in handy later having someone keep track of everything and it's also a good stress relief for me as well.

Well... that should be enough for today, I should really go to sleep.

Day 1 End.


	2. Day 2: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to exile. Still practicing, and no spoilers :>

Day 2: Panic

Today I woke up due a nightmare… It was the same memory of what happened being played over and over again. As for which memory, it was the same event that happened in our family's house. I heard how the monsters would scream and how the people would scream, I saw my mother leaving me behind to die by hands of the monster that had invaded the house, and lastly saw my own death by hands of the monster just right I woke up in the morning. It was horrible.

Never once I thought that my own mother would become part of my own nightmare, even less that my peaceful life would come to an end in such a way ether. As I was breathing hard on panic due to the nightmare, I caught the attention to one of the civilians on the group that didn't seemed to get any kind of sleep ether.

"A nightmare I believe?" She asked. "Don't worry, I don't think you are the only one who had nightmares tonight. My name's Theressa Yoffe, I used to be working with my parents in our small shop in town. What's your name?" As she was saying this, I stared at her in order to grasp what she looked like. She was a brown long haired woman around her 19's I believe, her skin was average for normal women and she seemed to be some what thin despite her clothing which happened to be the normal clothing a woman working as a merchant would wear.

Her clothing was a long dress that seemed to cover most of her bodies till her ankles, but I could tell that running with that kind of dress would be problematic. "My name is Francheska Kinthaert, though few of my trusted friends just simply call me Fran for short." I said as I averted my sight from her before she noticed me looking straight at her.

"Oh? You're Silvia Kinthaert daughter ain't you?" The moment she said my mother's name, my heart sank deep and started aching. "If I'm correct, she's a wheat farmer right?"

"That is correct, though my father is your average common soldier. He was out of town before all that happened." I mentioned as I tried not making her worry.

"That's nice. Your mother is fairly kind to everyone, and your father is pretty brave despite his appearance. Well... Nice to meet you Fran." 'Fairly kind to everyone'... If only I knew why she had left me there at the house.. Was it panic that gotten in her head?

"Likewise Theressa." I said as I grabbed my book and started writing about my nightmare.

"You write? What are you writing Fran? And you can call me Yoffe, Theressa is a bit too formal for my own taste, I wondered what were my parents thinking when they named me that way." She said as she was looking at me as I wrote in the book.

"Just your average journal. I'm trying to keep track of everything that has happened. My father told me when I was a child to keep track of everything in case of emergency, may it be to memory or through writing. Alas, in my case it would be writing." I said as I kept writing at a slow phase in the book.

"Well, something like a report right? Did you put your name and the name of the others in this group?" Yoffe asked as she looked at me.

"Not yet, I'm keeping track of the main things. It's hard for me to memorize every detail you see, and I'm not exactly the best writer ether." I said as I shoved her my sloppy hand writing.

"Oh wow!" She giggled for a bit. "And here I thought my mom would be the only one with a hand writing that matches that of a healer."

I contained my laugh a bit while at the same time felt silly over my own writing. "Can't be helped, my mother only showed me for a bit, and the rest was on my own curiosity."

"I never really learned to write, I mostly handled the goods on the shop. I know some basic mathematics but that's about it. Mostly from my father's side of course, he takes pride on his lone child." She said as I started to write once more.

"Are your parents alright?" I asked as i kept writing on the book.

After a while of silence, Yoffe gathered her thoughts and told me that her parents died on that day. They were killed by a group of monsters as her parents tried protecting her. As she was telling me how it happened, I could notice she was holding back her sobs and the urge to cry. Apparently it was because of her father that Yoffe managed to escape safe without any injuries. He had guarded her from two monsters that attempted to leap on her. As for her mother, she had been picked off afterwards as she told Yoffe to run and leave her behind.

They were really good parents alright, they protected her to the very end. "Your parents were very brave, my own mother left me behind when it all happened." I said as I held Yoffe on my embrace.

"They were... And your mother left you behind? Why?" Yoffe asked as she cleared up one of her tears at her right eye.

"Don't know, it could of been out of panic for survival. All I know is that it became part of the nightmare I had this night. Can't blame her though, I wouldn't know what I would of done in a situation like that." I told her and then explained what had happened. She listened through it all as she understood what fate had in store for my mother and me.

"You're kind, a normal person would of felt betrayed." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm just thinking of the reasons that caused her to do that. That's why I can't blame her. " I hugged her back then I went to the window to take a look outside.

" Well.. Enough about the negative things! Do you think we will be alright going south?" I took a good look outside as she was talking, the day seemed clear. There wasn't a single living soul outside as far as my sight could tell.

"Don't know, but we don't have many options left. If we head north, we could end up finding the monsters from our town, if we head west, we might end up encountering soldiers from the Dark Empire." The Dark Empire. An empire who was well known for having their enemies as slaves in captivity. They were ruthless, smart and fairly strong in terms of power. Although they were strong, our country was able to held their border's defenses against them. "If we head to the east, we might end up finding even more monster given the tracks outside the city. So we have not much of an option but to head south, we should find less trouble by doing so. And if we do make it alive to the Imperials, then we should be safe there."

"True. Can't help but think that things will go bad along the way, I don't know why though, it's just a feeling that I'm getting." Yoffe said as she looked down.

"Don't worry, at least I don't think fate can be that cruel." I said in order to place a little bit of hope on her and to ease her worries a bit. After that, we talked about how things were in our town, about what we missed and we wanted to do. You'd be surprised knowing that Yoffe had a fiance on a different town, makes me wonder how much time I wasted doing work in the wheat farm instead of spending my time knowing the boys in town. Oh, I haven't written much about myself right?

I'm a 20 year old thin woman, my hair is similar to Yoffe's. Although its more darker than hers, as for how tall I am... I'd be around 5'4? I'm not exactly the tallest woman out there, but I can be a pretty fast runner when its needed. As for my body in terms of a woman, my breast are fairly normal. Not to big, not to small ether. My waist is a bit larger than Yoffe's but still pretty average. I tend to normally be a brave like girl most of the time, though I do have my shy moments now and then thanks to how my father behaved at home. Although he was respectable and all, my father was quite the ladies man. He often got into trouble with my mom for playing around quite a bit with other women.

After Yoffe and I had been talking for a while, the lead guard called everyone up. It was time to take things down the road. Oh did I mention that the lead guard's name was Baldwin Wake? He really lived up to his name, he was bald, but seemed to have a pretty strong build despite his old age. Some of the other guards were making a bit of fun out of his name yesterday in friendly terms.

As everyone was up and ready, we hit the road. The guards divided themselves in such a way they could keep an eye on every corner from the group. Two guards were in the rear, three guards on each side from the middle and the remaining two in the front. The ones leading the front were Baldwin and another guard who's name I didn't knew yet. I was around in the middle of the group with Yoffe. So were the women and few children that managed to make it.

The men and old men were surrounding us keeping us safe as we walked down the road towards the Imperial Empire. Things went smoothly than we thought, though we did spot a couple of monsters now and then, we managed to avoid them without getting any attention from them. For once, we were grateful we had experienced hunters who could notice even the little things before any trouble could raise up.

Around half of the day, we decided to take a break near a lake that was located in the south are of the Capital City. We gathered as much water we could there and used this chance to rest since we were clear of danger. After the rest, we kept going down the rocky road. The road we took had plenty of tress despite being filled with rocks everywhere. Thankfully for our side, the capital city was surrounded by a large forest. It takes at least two to three days to get out of it.

Everything went smoothly till we reached the bridge. When we reached the bridge that connected one side from the other given the large clift that separated part of the forest in the south.

"Alright, after we cross this bridge we should be out of danger." Said Baldwin as he guided us through the bridge, but when we reached half way of the bridge the monsters showed up in the front.

"Monsters up in the front, pull back from the bridge!" He said as soon as he spotted them. But right after he said that another guard yelled "Monsters in the back Baldwin! No good!" That made my heart drop. Most of the civilians started to panic as the guards took defensive stances in the front and the back. Now there were five guards in the back and five in the front.

As soon as the monsters approached us, they started attacking the guards. Thankfully they were able to stop them on their charge. "Selwyn! Can you and the guards hold the rear side of the bridge?!" Yelled Baldwin as he pushed a monster of the bridge. "If you can hold on, we can deal with these monsters on the front and cut off the bridge!"

"With honor Baldwin!" Yelled the guard in the rear, I'm sure that was the man called Selwyn. As soon as the orders were shouted, the guards in the back started defending the rear side even harder than before. Throwing off monster after monster of the bridge as each fell to the clift while others lay dead by the sword the guard were using. Our guards were armed with Sword and Shields, our kingdom's preferred equipment.

As soon as Baldwin took care of the ones in the front, he yelled at everyone to start moving off the bridge, of course, the guards that were fighting behind were retreating slowly until they managed to have a break through. Once they were in safety, Baldwin cut off the bridge as the monsters in it fell into the clift along with the bridge. The guards were catching their breath as they and the civilians looked at the monsters that were left behind in the other side of the clift.

"We made it!" Said Selwyn as the other guards cheered and made their own gestures in a mocking way towards the monsters. The civilians were also cheerful and cheering.

"Unbelievable. The monsters have reached this far huh? But we made it none the less!" Cheered Baldwin as the other guards were cheering with pride. "As much as I'd love to stay and mock the monsters with you people, we should keep heading south. Best safe than sorry. " Yelled Baldwin loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Understood!" Said the guards as the civilians started getting back to their original travel positions. But just as they were doing so a guard yelled "Baldwin, look!" Said one of the guards behind as he pointed to a crowd of monsters that happened to be making way to one of their own kind.

Everyone just stared at what was going on, as the monsters made way for one of their own kind, this tall like thin monster with an odd like mouth came forward. It was like if he was staring at us and like if he was considering the situation.

"I have an odd feeling, anyone else thinks that the thin monster is their leader?" Said one of the guards in the front side.

"Could be, I have a feeling that these monster didn't take our gestures kindly." Said one of the civilians looking at what was happening.

"Enough! Let's keep moving before we get any more surprises! Selwyn, keep an eye on that monster will-" as he was about to finish that order, the thin monster opened it's jaw and screamed loudly. The scream was so loud that everyone had to cover their own ears for safety. It was horrific sight. Who could of thought that a thin and weak looking monster could scream that loudly at all?

As soon as the monster stopped screaming, everyone stood silent. We simply just watched and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"What the...?" whispered Baldwin lowly as he looked at the thin monster.

As soon as he whispered that, the land seemed to start shaking. "H-hey guys! The land is shaking... You don't think this is..." Said Selwyn.

"Shit..! Everyone keep your eyes open and move forward!" As soon as Baldwin said that, everyone started running away from the bridge area.

"This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!" Said one of the male yet young civilians as he went ahead of the group running for his life.

"Don't go to far ahead, stick with the group young-" As soon as Selwyn was saying this, a monster appeared in the front and had leaped on the young man that had gone ahead. In a matter of seconds, the young man's body just simply vanished from my sight. As if a monster just had gone at extreme fast speeds like a horse and had completely ran over the young man only leaving behind a single arm that belonged to him.

That's when the screams started happening. Everyone went on full panic and started spreading everywhere. Yoffe had grabbed me and we both started running west from there along with a couple of civilians who happened to be running this way as well. "This way!" Yoffe said as we kept running the only thing we could hear was the guards we left behind fighting and screaming as we heard the monsters screaming from behind us.

We kept running and the monsters screaming could be hear even closer, that's when another group of monster appeared and started attacking the other civilians as one by one started to get picked off by the monsters chasing us.

"No no no no..!!" Said a young woman as she ran ahead of us, then suddenly she tripped and fell behind as the monsters had caught up to her and leaped at her, the last thing I saw of her was how she was being bitten to death by the monster that surrounded her.

"Yoffe, we gotta get our of here as soon as possible!" I yelled as I looked behind towards the monsters that were chasing us.

"I know! Run faster Fran!" She yelled.

"I am running as fast as I can!" I yelled back as I was trying to avoid every tree's roots along the way.

"Let's all split up, if we stick together we are all going to die for sure!" Said a young man as he split off from the group and went to a different direction, but as soon as he did the monster split up as well and some started chasing after him.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said the other man as he ran towards a different direction.

"Yoffe!" I yelled.

"I know, make sure to survive this and meet up with everyone else at south alright!" As she said that, she had let go of my hand and everyone started heading into different directions.

"I will, stay safe Yoffe!" I yelled back as I ran with all my might and heard Yoffe tell me something that I couldn't understand, probably cause of the fact that I was starting to get tired and was running like a mad bull through a forest.

I kept running for my life as much as I could, I avoided the trees so I wouldn't trip due their roots but I stayed near them in case the monsters that were behind me were to leap at me. To obstruct their way to be exact, if they started sprinting like a horse, I'd be in some real deep problem worse than being chased by a killer in the middle of the day. I could tell they were catching up to me though. It was a matter of time.

I ran towards the west as much as I could, and as I kept running I started slowing down bit by bit. I cursed my own lack of stamina, I should of worked out as my father had told me back when I was younger. It was my father's idea that I should work out to have "Muscles" as he has. But my mother didn't want to have any of that talk towards me. I was a girl, so I should behave as a girl or so my mother said.

As I was regretting and cursing my own lack of stamina, I ended up running to the point I didn't had noticed a small hole in the earth. "Oh shi-" I screwed up. If there was a contest on who could trip at the most important moment, I'd be the top winner. As soon as my foot fell on that hole, I lost balance and tripped all over the dirt like a real dumb ass. I probably rolled harder than that jackass in the bar doing back-flips to impress the girls in town. As soon as I stopped rolling, I tried to get up but to no avail. For starters, my whole body was on pain due the bruises that I sustained on my fall and for rolling around harder than a ball being kicked by children.

And second cause my ankle in my right foot wasn't exactly agreeing with me about standing up which happens to be the same foot I landed on the hold conveniently. As soon as I looked behind, the monsters that were chasing after me had caught up. I'm pretty sure I'm dead at this point... I decided to close my eyes and wait for my demise, but as soon as I did, I heard a metallic sound hitting flesh.

When I opened my eyes I saw a knight, or rather, a lancer or a soldier who was on a horse wielding a lance. He had pierced through the monster's skull and had thrown it against it's own kin. As soon as this happened, the other monsters were ambushed by more soldiers. At this point I didn't knew if this was reality, or just a delusion of my own mind to save me from reality.

As soon as the monsters were slain, the soldiers started talking. "Zeph, we have slain the monsters. What are your orders?" Yelled one of the old looking soldiers to the full armored lancer that was near me.

"Find the rest and slay them. Find any survivors and take them alive, if they give trouble, kill them!" the lancer yelled back.

"And what about the useless dead weight in the floor?" Said a different soldier that had gotten near the lancer, it seemed to be a woman's voice. Rude. Did she just called me a useless dead weight?!

"I will take care of it, for now, head with the rest and keep them save from their greed." Said the lancer.

"Understood!" Said the female knight as she rode forward with her horse. The rest of the soldiers rode along with her but the lancer had stayed here with me.

"Um... who are you? And thanks for saving me. " I asked as the lancer had dismounted his horse and planted his lance on the earth.

"My name is Zephan Lew Brycen, I'm one of the 12 generals in the Rurrearid Empire. Your people prefer to call our country the 'Dark Empire' although." I gulped. Just my luck, I guess the joke about fate is on me now huh? As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I tried to crawl away out of fear. But he didn't had any of that. As soon as I tried to crawl away, he grabbed me by my arm, then tied both of my wrists against each other. When he did, I yelped in pain since he had tied me a bit too hard.

"Get up woman, we best get out of here before more of those monsters show up!" he yelled as I looked at him with teary eyes due the pain on my ankle as he tried to make me stand.

"I can't, my ankle's hurt." I said with fear on my voice.

"You really are a dead weight like Lein said you were." He said as he pulled me onto his arms in bridal like state, then sat me on his horse as he climbed on it right after picking up his lance.

"Who?" Were the only words that came out of my mouth. I really didn't exactly liked being called dead weight.

"You don't need to know that, after all, from now on you're a slave for our Empire. " He empathized the word slave enough for me to understand my position. As soon as he said that, he hit his horse lightly with his leg as we rode towards the west. We kept riding in silence till we reached some kind of camp area, in there he was greeted by the soldiers who were on guard. As soon as they confirmed his identity by sight, they took a more passive stance than before and watched as he went inside the camp.

Once we were inside, he dismounted and had given a soldier his lance. "Take my lance to my private tent. Also, take the horse and give it plenty of water." Zephan said to the soldiers as he took me on bridal state as soon as he dismounted. Then simply watched as the soldiers carried out their task before moving towards a tent.

When we got inside the tent, he threw me on the floor lightly and gave me a warning before leaving. "Just as a warning, don't try to escape. My men will kill on sight any slaves that try running away. For now, rest. I will call the doctor to get that ankle of yours better. Would be bad to sell a slave with movement impairment. " He said as he left the tent. I stood there motionless, wondering what kind of horrible fate will befall on me from now on.

After what seemed to be like a long while, a man with a bag came in. "Ah, this is the slave that got captured by Young Lord I believe?" Mentioned the man as he started to look around my body till he spotted by ankle. As soon as he did, he started treating my ankle and my bruises. Each time he did, I yelped due the sharp pain that the medicine brought, but that was pretty normal. I was never exactly the most pain tolerant woman, but I was pretty sure that worse will happen in the future if I stayed here.

As soon as he was finished dealing with my injuries, he noticed my wrists and decided it was fine to untie the rope on them. I looked at him in a confused manner as he started to talk. " Now now, don't be so confused. I'm a healer, it's normal for me to tend for the wounded regardless of who they are. I know that slaves that have been captured recently have to be tied in order for them not to attempt to escape. But with your injury on the ankle that will not be much of an issue. Besides, the more time your wrists stayed tied up like that would of left a permanent mark. The young lord is pretty rough after all.

As I heard this, I looked down at my wrist and started rubbing it one after another carefully with my fingers. "Thanks." I said as I moved my gaze elsewhere while he looked carefully at my wrists.

"Alright then, take care now. And remember not to move around much with that ankle of yours alright?" He said as he left the tent. I spent time there thinking of what had just happened, was Yoffe alright? What about the guards we had left behind? And the civilians? As soon as the monsters thoughts came into my mind I shook my head and started to think about my own future. I was captured after all. I came to realize I still had my knife, my book and my backpack still. In the time i was left alone in the tent, I started to write about what happened so far.

I finished writing after a long while. A soldier came in with some food and water at some point, he made sure I ate all of it before leaving the tent. I started looking around the tent to see the surroundings. It seemed to be a fairly normal tent filled with ropes and other kind of supplies. After what seemed to be a long time, Zephan came back to the tent and started talking to me.

"How many people were in your group?" he asked. I noticed he wasn't wearing a helmet anymore, but couldn't get to see his face clearly. Though he seemed had short hair. I stayed quiet, not wanting to answer his question. After a while, he spoke up again. "Alright, listen up sweet cheeks." I flinched at the way he called me with a bit of disgust. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I dislike wasting time, even more with trash like you. Its my first and last warning, and trust me. I will use any means to get the information I want." As soon as he said that, a couple of soldiers came in and watched the display before them.

I gulped for a moment not wanting to think of the things he'd do to me. "Just a group of fifty people. Ten guards and forty civilians." I responded.

"Good" he said. "The name of the leading man or the brains in the group?"

"Baldwin. At least that's what the soldiers called him. Baldwin wake if I remember correctly."

"So what exactly were your people doing down here at the forest?"

"We were moving south. Our town had being attacked and probably destroyed by the monsters."

"Same ones from the forest?"

"Similar, they seem to come in different forms apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"We came in contact first of a monster with just to arms for legs and a long spike like tail. But today, the monster was different. We thought it was the leader of that specific monster group. It screamed and attacked the monsters near by." As soon as I said this, the two guards behind him started whispering to each other.

"Alright. Can you describe the way this specific monster looked as?" As he said this, I was moving my hand back slowly towards my bag, where I had placed the knife before the trip.

"It was thin, it looked weak honestly. But it's mouth had an odd shape to it that made him different from the rest." I said as I slowly grabbed the knife's hilt. "The reason we thought it was their leader was cause the monsters were making space for him. He also looked a bit more brownish in terms of color in contrast to the monster's purple like color." As I said this, Zephan told one of the guards to rally this information to the rest of the army as soon as possible.

During the process, I dragged the knife out of it's Sheath and placed the knife behind my butt where they couldn't see from their view. After the soldier left, he looked at me and kept asking me questions. "Is there any other monsters that your group came into contact with?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Have anyone else from my group survived?" I asked out of curiosity. He looked at me with curiosity before responding.

"Only a few townsfolk that were scared beyond hope it seems. Three males and one old man sadly. None with combat experience." My heart sank a bit as I listened to him. "If there are any that survived they most be running south towards the safety of the Imperial Empire."

"Imperial scum you mean?" Said the remaining guard behind him with a laugh. It made my stomach churn a bit.

"Precisely. Rally this information to my troupes. Make sure they search and-" As he turned around and was stating his order to the soldier, I stood up and grabbed him from behind with a choke hold by the neck as I pointed the knife on my right hand to his neck. In response, the soldier had drawn his weapon ready to strike at any given moment.

"You will lead me out and take me to that Imperial territory or I will kill your General!" I stated to the soldier as I tried to hide the pain that came from my ankle.

In response to my statement, the soldier yelled "Unhand the Young General! Now!" Unlike the soldier, the general simply eyed me with curiosity as he was raising an eyebrow. "I said now!" yelled the soldier again as he tried to get closer to us. But I put the knife even closer to the generals neck to the point it could almost slice his neck. And in response, the guard looked at me and yelled even louder. "You won't get away with this!" The guard assured me as he held his position.

Because of the commotion, a couple more guards came in with their weapons unsheathed. I made sure to keep myself calm as I looked at the guards, I was even sure I could hear the rest of the guards asking what was going on outside. "I said, you will take me to the Imperial Empire!" I yelled to the Soldiers and General as I kept a tight hold on Zephan. The guards simply sneered at me in response as they tried getting closer. That's when I heard it. A low like chuckle that shook my bones.

Both me and the soldiers looked at that person in response. It was from Zephan. "Who would of thought that an average looking yet boring town girl as you would take me by surprise." I didn't respond. Rather, I didn't knew if to think that he had gone mad by laughing or just simply planned to talk his way out. "Honestly, now this I find interesting. Men, allow me to handle this one. After all, if I am to have a slave like most of the people recommended, then I'd like them to struggle as much as this woman. Not many men have balls enough to pull this kind of stunt, even less a woman." He said as he closed his eyes.

"No offence, but right now you're my prisoner." I stated to him.

"I'm afraid the jokes on you girl." He responded. Then right after he did, he grabbed my wrist tightly with his left arm, then my right arm as he pulled my whole body forward till my back hit the floor. I yelped in pain in response, but without giving me time to breath, he attempted to punch my face. I dodged as quick as I could then broke free from his hold and rolled around back to my feet. "Not bad sweet cheeks." God, if there was a man I wanted to hate, I'm pretty sure is this one.

He dashed forward in attempt to subdue me, I avoided his action as I attempted to slash him. In response, he grabbed my right wrist once more then my top as he pulled me closer in order to kick me. I managed to block his knee with my own left leg, but I winced in pain cause of my right ankle. Then I let the knife free from my right hand as I grabbed it with my left. In response, he tried to pull back but I grabbed his own wrist instead and pulled him closer enough to slash his face. He managed to duck to cover his face, as I saw his smug like grin through the process.

And right after that, with his free arm he elbowed me on my stomach, as he pinned me against the large wooden box that was in the tent. I felt my strength drained from that alone, but not enough to let go of the knife. As soon as I tried to slash him again, he grabbed my left arm and slammed it against the box's side. I cried in pain as soon as he did, then dropped the knife through the momentum. "Not bad. But not good enough." He pulled my body back, then slammed me back against the box, I lost all of my remaining strength there. With no strength left in me, he held me tightly against the wooden box. He made sure to kick the knife to the soldiers as they just stared in awe. As soon as the knife was out of the picture, he had let go of me as I collapsed on the floor.

" Like I said, the jokes on you sweet cheeks. From now on you're my slave." He stated as I was catching my breath on the floor. I really screwed up didn't I? From all the people, it had to be this man. Why did I have to be brave at this moment? He was a general for god's sake! "Be at ease men!" He said as the soldiers relaxed, one of them went outside to explain the situation to the rest. Meanwhile, he knelt in front of me as he looked at me with a grin like smile. "You know, I really never expected townsfolk from the Cloulia Empire to be this brave. Even less a woman. But hey, at least I found the right slave for me right men? She's quite the feisty one!" He said as the soldiers gave an energetic laugh. Correction, there is no one else in this world whom I will hate more than this man.

As soon as the commotion was over, it was just me, Zephan and two guards left. "Alright then. You two, take this woman to my tent. Make sure to put her hands behind her back and shackle them. We don't want another surprise after all." As soon as he said that, the soldiers followed his orders and took me to his tent. It was larger than the one from before. It looked more like a resting tent with more luxury in contrast to the previous one. And right when we arrived, a soldier arrived and gave my wrists once more restrains. As soon as they made sure they were put on correctly, they left me on the tent on my own. I was sure there was no way for me to escape my current situation.

I laid there on the floor for what seemed to be hours thinking of what I had done on a stupid yet poor attempt to escape. I really was stupid.. I sighed, then I looked around the tent. This tent was basically a luxury rest are no matter how I looked at it. As I kept looking around, my eye lids started getting heavy. I figured I was exhausted from the whole day's event. Little by little I started closing and opening my eyes, till I feel into a deep slumber.

By the time I woke up and looked around me, I didn't thought I could sleep this peaceful before. Zephan was already in the tent reading from some kind of parchment. "About time you woke up slave. Was wondering if the small fit ya threw yesterday was too much for you sweet cheeks." I flinched. I could tell I was pouting. I seriously swear that I hate this man beyond question. "Now, don't give me that face. If you don't like me calling you sweet cheeks then provide me with a proper name won't you?" He looked at me as he said this.

I stayed silent for a moment, but I responded back after a while. "Francheska Kinthaert."

"Fran for short eh?" I felt disgust when I heard him saying my nickname. "Well then Fran. Here is what's going to happen to you." I looked at him with a glare that could probably even scare a mighty warrior. "As mentioned before, from now on you're my slave. You're the first one to ever attempt to pick a fight with me despite knowing my name. And by slave, I mean of course a sex slave." He stated, but before I could react he continued "And don't give me that glare, you are as scary as a cat being fed by it's master. From now on you will refer and call me Master, like it or not." He put emphasis on that word. I don't know how to react or think about this. Should I be mad at his remark of my glare or be on panic knowing he plans to rape me for his own needs?

"Now then, Fran. I believe this is yours right?" He grabbed and showed me a book he held. It was the book on which I was writing all that had happened before this. Wait... He knew my name as still asked me my name? That asshole!

"You asked my name despite reading that? What is your problem Young man?" I made sure to spell 'young' strong enough to annoy him. I could tell he was younger than me.

"Master" He replied, without giving a single shred of emotion to the point it gave my spine a chill down to the base. "And cause it seemed like a fun idea to ask it regardless. Besides, I had to confirm you were whom you were. Would be bad if you were a common whore from a whore house after all." WHORE?! Just what kind of woman did he think I was!? "Also, just cause I'm younger than you doesn't mean you have the upper hand in here Virgin. I'm pretty sure I'm older than you in terms of mentality. Besides, you're only one year older than me. Don't get cocky." If there was a moment where I was more mad in my life, it surely would be this moment. "Anyways, for the time being, you should eat your food. I have work to do right now, but after work is finished.... I will have plenty fun with your body."

I gulped. As soon as his words sank with effect, with a please smirk he simply waved his finger as some cold like temperature suddenly came to my wrists "Cold!" I gasped as I looked behind just to see that my wrists didn't had the shackles anymore. I stayed there for a while as I touched my wrist wondering what had just happened. "Magic...?" a whisper escaped my mouth.

"Correct. Unlike the Cloulia Empire, the Rurrearid Empire is well known for it's magic." He stated.

"Great, so I was even a bigger idiot for thinking I could escape from you before when I thought it would of been easy." My thoughts escaped my mouth as I covered my mouth in that instant.

"That's why I was laughing back then. I found it as silly as a warrior charging into a thousand archers." You didn't had to sink my heart deeper... "Anyways, if you're finished asking silly questions that should be obvious to everyone, do go ahead and eat your breakfast. We have a long day ahead after all."

"Wait, breakfast? Did I sleep that long?" I felt embarrassed for sleeping that peacefully in front of a guy like this.

"Heh, to well if you ask me." I felt even more embarrassed that I had to hide my own face with my hands. "Now ain't that cute, didn't knew ya had an even more cute side." I want to die. Death would probably be better than this. This is way to shameful, god only knows of how much he looked at me while I was sleeping that peacefully. Was I making a weird face? Oh god.

I looked at myself to see if he had done anything to me, I was still wearing my two piece clothing but I was missing my leather boots along with the light armor I gained at the city along . He most of taken it off when I was sleeping.

As I kept thinking for a bit more, he pointed out to where the food was. "You should eat. Otherwise ya wont be able to even eat at all after we have or fun." Considering he uses magic, any kind of attempt to escape or to subdue him would be useless. I simply gave in and followed his order, I ate what seemed to be your average military supplies for soldiers away on an expedition that my father had told me about. During the process I was eating, he simply kept on reading from the parchment. My guess was that it was some kind of report.

After I finished eating, I put the bowl in the place I picked it up, and drank the water that was placed on a glass next to it. I simply stared at him as he kept on reading. I tried to get a good look at him. He really looked young. It's hard to believe he's one year older than me, his hair was grey though. Is that part of his family trait perhaps? He was not to thin but seemed muscular for his age. His eyes were a dark brown and he seemed to be pretty tall. Around 5'11 or 5'12? He was wearing what seemed to be what a general's outfit.

It was composed of leather boots that matched the blue color on his top. His top had many buttons from the neck area till his waist, along with a braid like decoration at the last button that connected to the sides of his belt behind him. It looked more of a luxury tunic made of pure silk and as for his leggings, they were white, matching the braid decoration on his top and the garment around his neck.

While I was taking a look at his futures, a soldier came in. "Report Soldier." He said to the soldier.

"Sir! All units have been pulled back to the camp as you requested. We have found at least around 29 corpses through our search, but we didn't spot any different monsters along the way ether. We have a total of 5 captives. Four males, one woman. All five of them are civilians."

"Good. Tell the men to take a rest for today, but to stay on guard in case any monsters decide to show up."

"Understood!" The soldier said as he went to carry his order.

"Enjoying the view Fran?" I flinched, then I composed myself to give him the same stare I had given him before. He chuckled.

"Well now. Don't be shy." Mother, father... I'm sorry to say this, but I might really turn into a murderer just to kill this man. "Anyways, that should be enough work for one day. Shall we then?" As he said that, he put the parchment down and stood up. I was pretty sure he could hear me gulp right this instant. Heck, I entirely forgot that I hate this man and went on full panic mode.

The moment I tried to get away from him, he simply just waved his hand as it gloved and I was lift in the air. I yelped as I was lifted from my position, he simply gave a light chuckle as he saw my reaction. "No way, how is this even possible?!" It was my first time seeing magic being used right in front of me, not only I didn't understood it but I wasn't even sure how he was holding me in the air. I felt helpless in this state.

"Magic Fran, just plain old magic." He looked amuse as I struggled in the air trying to get some kind of balance.

"This is unfair, your magic is unfair!" I struggled more, if I was a bystander looking at the situation, I'd clearly laugh. But it wasn't the case, I was the one involved in it after all.

"Put me down, this is weird!" He kept laughing at such a sight. "Please, put me down Zephan!" When I said his name, he waved his hand and aimed it towards the bed as my body flew right on top of it. Thankfully the bed was comfy enough to break my fall without harm.

"It's Master to you Fran. I will make sure to drill that deep inside your head." As he said this, I gulped once more and tried to struggle. But once again he restrained my wrists with his magic at a simple wave of his hand. For once, I was lost for words. I tried to struggle against his magic but to no avail. "It's useless to struggle against my magic, but I do like it when you squirm against it." Once he finished saying this, he was close enough to the bed. Had he walked towards the bed when he threw me here with his magic or was it when he restrained me? Can't tell the difference at this point. All I had on my mind right now was that I was at his mercy.

As soon as I saw his grin like face, I averted my gaze aside feeling shame for what was about to come to me. He first started by groping my right breast in a soft manner, and in response I flinched at his touch. After a few seconds, he started rubbing my right boob in a playful yet soft way despite having clothes on. I couldn't help but blush a bit out of shame as he kept rubbing my boob in that manner. After a while he got on top of me and started rubbing on both of my boobs at the same time. I could feel his weight in this position and I definitely didn't exactly liked this guy rubbing on my breast ether.

As soon as he stopped rubbing after for what it seemed to be minutes, he ran his fingers downwards from my breast to my belly, then suddenly he pulled up my top till he exposed my breast. "Not bad, a perfectly shaped breast. Beautiful light pink nipples to be at it, I'm guessing not a single man has touched these beauties haven't they?" I closed my eyes as I looked away in shame.

I heard a small chuckle after I had closed my eyes, my guess was that he was enjoying the very reaction I gave him. As I was thinking this, he groped by breast once more and gave a light squeeze suddenly. I didn't managed to held my voice in time as I opened my eyes and looked at him with a blush and with my killing stare. "And a sweet voice to be at it. Cute." I was pretty sure that I was both blushing out of shame and embarrassment at this point. He started once more to fondle my breast at a slow phase, giving a light squeeze now and then to see if he could get a reaction on me. Thankfully I was able to hold my voice this time as I averted my gaze once more. After a while of having my breast toyed by his hands, I felt one of his hands moving downwards.

His hand kept moving downwards till it found my special place, I could almost swear my mouth was opening a bit due the thought of what would happen. That's when I felt his fingers sliding down beneath my skirt on it's top area, not even bothering to take it off. And suddenly, I felt his finger touch my clit. I held down my own gasp as much as I could, but clearly, he noticed after I saw his almost trade mark shit eating grin all over his face. Without giving me time to even think, he softly rubbed it as my blush became a bit brighter. After both rubbing my clit and toying with my left boob with his spare hand, he slid one of his fingers deep inside my pussy in a playful yet slow moment.

"Ah..!" My voice escaped a little as I tried to hold my breath over the small cold feeling his finger gave inside my sex. He didn't move his finger at all after that, he just simply stared at my reaction, almost taking all of it with full enjoyment. And just before I became used to his cold finger, he started moving it out, then in at the same slow phase."Mm.." I tried to hold my voice as much as I could. But clearly it escaped now and then given how his grin was. As he kept moving his finger for what it could seem like a long yet short while, he was speeding up his finger's movement as he started to toy with my left nipple in a playful manner.

Sometimes he would squeeze it to let my voice out, but kept rubbing it none the less. "Hah.." I kept holding my voice as much as I could, not wanting to give him the pleasure that he so looks for. Or at least I think he looked for. I tried to close my legs but he didn't allowed me to do so. "You know, for a woman under captivity and against her will, you're pretty wet right now." His words shocked me, I couldn't even believe it till I took a peek at my own sex. And after seeing the shocking truth I simply looked away with my eyes closed in defeat. "And now, you're squeezing my finger to death." He chuckled.

Unbelievable. My own body would betray me, was my body always this sensitive? " Heh. So not only do you have a cute side, but you are adorable as well." I winced at those words. That's the least I wanted to be called by a man like him at this point.

"Just kill me already, death would be better than this!" I yelled.

"But that's such a waste, besides, we are just getting started." He said as he started to pull back his finger out of my sex. As he was taking it out my own voice betrayed me. "Ohh.." I moaned as he took it out slowly. Damn it.

"Now then, lets get ready for the best part shall we?" He said as he undid his belt and threw it aside, then softly kissed my neck as I looked away in shame still. He kissed my neck over and over, then softly sucked on it till he left a mark while he rubbed his hands on my thigh, slowly grabbing my skirt and pulling it down right after. At this point, I really wanted to die. Nobody had seen me on my birthday suit, even less touched me this way.

After kissing the mark he made on my neck, he softly nibbled down on my shoulder then kissed downwards till he found my breast. Zephan started softly licking my right nipple in a playful manner as held my voice as much as I could. "Mmm..." As he kept toying my nipple with his tongue, suddenly, he decided to suck on it softly, then a bit hard as my voice became a bit more loud than just a whisper. He kept sucking over and over till he had his fill for fun. "You know, your nipples are standing pretty taller than a general's sword before a battle right now."

"Ugh.. Don't say that!" If I could cover my face with my hands right now, I would. After looking at my own nipples and blushing a bit brighter than I already was, I started to look at him. He was working on his leggings for a bit, then suddenly I saw it. The first time I ever seen a Man's sex. "..." I didn't had words to describe what I was looking at first. It was like a large rod of 7-8 inches at most with a pink like tip. It's skin a bit pulled back, but he rubbed it for a bit as he pulled back the remaining skin. It looked hard. And by instinct, I closed my legs.

"First time looking at a man's gender huh? What's your impression? " He said as he looked at me with expectations. And honestly, the only words that came out of my mouth were the most embarrassing thing that any woman would say on their first time.

"There is no way that thing will fit! No way!" I held my knees together tightly as he laughed a bit louder than before, almost as if he was enjoying every bit of my reaction.

"Now ain't that an adorable sight? Well, believe it or not, this big rod is going inside that sex of yours." I gulped as I gave him a pale expression. No matter how I looked at that... thing. There was no way it would fit inside me. As soon as I was thinking this. He softly rubbed my thighs as I shivered from the cold touch of his fingers. After rubbing my thigh for a while as he came closer, with a little force, he managed to spread open my legs as he then held my knees with magic.

"No, no, no, no!" I kept struggling against his magic but it was no use. That's when I felt it. His rod's tip softly caressing the lips of my sex. My whole body became stiff and shivered, my breath was held back as in expectation of what's to come. "No wa-" That's when it happened, a sharp pain as the tip along with his rod was shoved deep inside my sex. In contrast to his delicate like fingers, his rod was warm, rough even. I could feel it's length inside of me as he simply just watched my reaction.

My eyes became watery as my voice wouldn't come out. All that came out of my mouth was a hard like long breath. "A...Ah.." I could feel a warm feeling rushing down from my sex as he made himself comfortable inside of it.

"Damn, this is tighter than I expected it. I can see that you're enjoying the feeling. But sadly for you, I'm not exactly patient enough to let you get comfortable enough. "As he said this, he started trusting his sex in and out of my pussy in a slow yet playful way as my voice betrayed me going on its own every time he trusted. " Ah.. Hah... Ah.." He kept trusting in the same phase as he held my thigh with his right hand, while caressing softly my left side of my waist. As he kept trusting, I could feel the warm like rod of his going in and out of my body as it kept stretching my sex bit by bit.

"Sto-" I moaned. "Plea-" I wasn't even able to talk as he kept trusting his sex into mine.

"Now now, take it easy and concentrate on breathing. It's your first time after all, and besides, I'm starting to get even more aroused than I already am just by looking at your reaction with teary eyes." He said as he kept thrusting while looking straight at my sex.

"Wha-" as soon as I was about to speak up, he started speeding up his movement as my voice became louder. "Ah... Ha... Ah... Hah." I tried matching my breathing every time he pulled back his rod, so far, it worked. My eyes became even more watery as he kept building up speed bit by bit, and my own voice louder as it was. Betrayed by my own body and voice, I felt that my vision started getting blurry. More each time he trusted as I started to feel my body getting warmer and weird all together bit by bit. He kept trusting more, then suddenly grabbed my thighs and raised me a little as he trusted even deeper than before.

"Aahh!" I moaned loudly. I stand uncorrected like always. If there was a time I felt most shameful at, it would be this moment.

"Your sweet voice are definitely more arousing, makes me want to bring more out of that pretty mouth of yours." He said as he quickly picked up his phase again, yet thrusting just as deep as before. My voice kept being loud as it was but I could tell that each time it was filled with pleasure instead of the sharp pain I felt before. It sounded even sweeter to the point I couldn't believe it was my own voice. "Haah. Ahh. " He kept trusting more and more as I started to feel weird.

That's when I tried to struggle but didn't had any strength to do so to begin with. I was literally at his mercy. That's when it happened, I felt a warm sensation coming out of my sex. My voice didn't come out, but I was sure that I was making sure not to make any expression by biting my own lips softly and closing my eyes. "Oh? You came already? But I want to see a lewd expression on your face, this is not enough." He said as he trusted harder onto me. I was sure that I felt his full rod at this point going in and out as my sex's wall became even more tighter than they were because of how sensible I was.

"Shit, too tight!" He moaned as I felt an extremely warm sensation in his last thrust, it spread right inside my belly. I thought I'd be burned by that warm sensation as it kept spreading even more, filling my womb at a slow phase.

"Ahhhh....!" I moaned so loudly there, that I wasn't sure what was going on at this point. Was this the feeling when a man cums inside a woman's sex? I couldn't think at all. All I knew was that this feeling was irresistible. In a matter of moments, he started thrusting in and out slowly as he filled me up. "Ahhh.. Hahh.. Ahh..." I was sure my mind became mush at this point. By the time he stopped trusting, I wasn't even capable of thinking straight.

"You really enjoyed that a lot huh? If only you were able to see that expression you're wearing right now." He chuckled as he caressed my left cheek with his right hand, then he softly kissed my lips. I was sightly shocked, but still unable to think. His lips were a bit rough, perhaps because he was a warrior, but yet still soft at the same time. Warm, but soft. What happened next had entirely taken away my thoughts. His tongue slipped inside my mouth after a couple of long kisses. It was warm, he used his tongue to play with mine. They rubbed one another as I moved my tongue away in a shy manner, but he didn't want to have any of that. He pushed his tongue further as he played with mine once more, then after a while caressed the insides of my mouth.

As if to confirm every spot inside it. After a long deep kiss, he broke the kiss as I and him took a couple of breaths. Though mine were rough and longer breaths than his. Then he kissed me in the same way as before, as he toyed with my tongue even more. After a while of going through the same process of breaking the kiss, catching our breath, then having his tongue forced inside my mouth. He decided to take a good look at me, as my own face betrayed my own feelings. Heck, I didn't even know if my own emotions betrayed me.

"The face you're making right now is priceless. You're definitely more worth than I thought you'd be Fran." He said, or at least I thought he said at this point. I was clearly having trouble thinking anything at all to be exact. After breathing and looking at each other for a while I managed to be able to restore my thought process. I decided to look away in a shame. "Remember when ya made fun of me for being younger than you by one year? Allow me to show you the consequences for doing so."

Oh shit, I thought. For once, I actually regretted ever saying something. As soon as I thought this, he took out his still large rod out of my sex as he turned me around, having my breast face the bed. He then raised my hips with his hands, then grabbed his sex and started to rub it's tip against my pussy's lips. "Ahh. Wait, don't! I'm still tir-" before I could even finish my line, he shoved his whole gender inside my sex. "Ahhh!" I moaned loudly as he shoved his full length on me. I gripped the bed's sheets tightly as I felt my legs getting weaker.

"And you're still damn tight after all of this. Damn." he moaned as his rod started to get bigger inside me. Wait... Bigger? Oh god. After what seemed to be a couple of minutes, he started trusting once more. But it wasn't gently, it was rougher this time. Deeper even. I couldn't hold back my own voice despite my efforts ether. "Haaah... Haah.. Aaah." he kept trusting and trusting to what seemed to be an eternity. It made me wonder how much stamina did he had. And after what it seemed to be a long while, I came once more. "Aaahh...!" I held my head low in defeat as he kept trusting into me.

"Man... every time you cum... your walls become even tighter. And you call my magic unfair!" He said as his thing grew even harder than it was before. he kept trusting for a while more, then speed up the movement and thrusts even harder than before. But it wasn't painful, it was a mix between pleasure and pain. Then Zephan suddenly grabbed my hips tightly as he shoved his full rod deep inside of me. I could tell he hit the deepest part before cumming hard inside of me.

I once again couldn't think anything. I just simply stared at nothingness with my watery eyes as he softly ran his hand upwards my back in a caressing manner. As I let go of the bed's sheets, I started to feel this slow like warm liquid falling down from my sex. "Ahh... " I kept moaning softly at the feeling.

"I hope you had enough time to breath, cause we ain't finished yet." Once I again, I reminded myself never to call him young again. He most of had a real grudge with that word cause after he said that, he did me again over and over. I think he came around 3 more times just like I did in the same position before turning me over around with his magic then dispelling it as he did me over from the front this time. He toyed with my breast, my nipples, and my sex for what could seemed to be an eternity. He came around 5 more times in this position, myself included. I was pretty sure that if they soldiers outside or in the other tends didn't heard my moaning before, they heard me through this.

Without his magic limiting my movement, I felt like a puppet without strings. "As much as I love to enjoy this view with the lewd face you're making, which is priceless if I may say so myself, you finally succumbed to pleasure and now hold me on a lock with your legs huh?" As he said that, I did to noticed that my legs were on a lock against his waist. But honestly, at this point I couldn't trust my body anymore. It went and acted on it's own. "Well, not that I mind it, but it arouses me quite a lot." By the time he came for the sixth time, he took a small break to look at how much of a mess he made of me.

I could feel his gaze all over my body as if burning the image deep inside his memory. "Now this! This is a beautiful sight." I probably had the lewdest face that even I didn't knew I could make, my eyes were watery and my sight blurry beyond hope for now. My body ached all over between pain and pleasure. I was pretty sure pleasure was the top priority my mind was registering right now. He pulled back his sex out of my pussy as he then breath hard for a bit more before getting his rod next to my lips.

He then opened my mouth as he shoved his sex inside of it. "Lick it, then suck on it." At this point, I don't think it could have been more shameful. Regardless, I did as he ordered. I learn the hard way that if i disobeyed him I would be punished hard for it. And right now, my body wasn't capable of handling any more punishment than it already had taken.

I started to lick the tip with my tongue as I stared at his face. Though my vision was blurry, I could tell most of his futures. After licking on the tip for a bit, I started sucking on his sex as he looked at me. "Though it feels good, it's a pretty sloppy job. Well... It is your first time so I can't blame you on this one." I stared at him once more, and if I could get angry I would, but my body wasn't exactly agreeing with me. Regardless I kept sucking softly, and after a while, he shoved his sex deeper to the point it reached my throat. "That's better. Try moving your head a bit as you switch between licking and sucking on my dick." As he ordered that, I started moving his sex in and out of my mouth as I sucked on it, sometimes I would take it out to breath and then lick on it slowly given my current amount of strength left. But after a while, when I was sucking on it and I had my mouth stuffed with his sex, he shoved it on my throat once more as he came inside. I couldn't breath.

At some point my mind became blank, and I was forced to swallow his cum since he wasn't allowing me to pull out. Instead he shoved it deeper when I tried. In the end, I ended up swallowing most of it and let the remaining bit slide down my tongue as I gasped for breath when he pulled back. "Well, that was a blast. So remind me again Fran. What should you be calling me from now on?" I looked at him as he had yet again his trade mark shit eating grin as his cum kept falling down from my tongue while I kept getting more air on my lungs.

I stood there looking at his face for a while, but I remembered what he had done after he mentioned about me calling him young. For once, I considered my options. But when I spoke up, my own voice betrayed my mind. "Young Rapist Asshole." ... I fucked up so hard letting my feelings get the better judgement.

"...Seems like I picked the best slave I could ask for. I can already tell I'm going to have a Good Time. " After he said that, I was fucked like 5 more times. Each one getting rougher, in one of them, he used his magic to hold me on top of him as he fucked me from bellow, the next, he didn't used his magic, I was basically unable to control my body at this point. The third was from behind, same was the fourth. And the fifth back to how we started when he first fucked me by the front. When he finished on the fifth, I was beyond hope. My thoughts were not at it's best for sure, but I clearly was sure I couldn't stand any more of this treatment.

"So, remind me again what you should be calling me?" he was a real prick alright. But as much as I would of loved to piss him off, my body can't really handle anymore.

"Ma..M-Masterr.." I moaned in response as he was opening my mouth for him to shove his dick inside once more.

"Good. I hope you learned your lesson this time."

"..." I didn't said anything, but simply nodded as I was falling asleep due exhaustion. And before I knew it i fell asleep when he was trying to say something but I couldn't catch it.

By the time I woke up, it seemed to be night. I woke up because of the pain between my legs. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to walk for a bit because of what had just happened. I touched my sex for a moment and I could tell it was aching a bit of pleasure yet from the previous event.

"Oh? Ya woke up already? You should eat. Though it's already night, you need to eat to keep yourself healthy. The less I want is for my first slave to die out of miss nutrition. " he mentioned as he picked up the bowl with food along with a piece of bread. "And already missing the feeling of my rod inside of you?" He mentioned as he stared at my fingers's location.

I blushed brightly but I didn't say anything as I took my fingers away from my sex and cleaned them up with the bed's sheets. "Heh, tough crowd." As he said this, he presented me with food. I wouldn't have accepted it but my stomach gave quite a roar to the point of embarrassment. I yet stand uncorrected, now this is my most embarrassing moment. I covered my face with my hands for a while out of instinct, then decided to accept his offer for food. While I started eating the food in the bowl he placed a glass of water on the wooden like counter table aside of the bed.

"While you're eating and all that, listen up." I looked at him as I was eating still. " I will give you back your book, though it interests me how well detailed you are on writing everything that happens, it also works for killing time when you're on your own. Do write when ya get the chance." For that, in a way I was grateful. I thought I'd have to wait doing nothing till he came when he needed his needs to be taken care of. "Besides, it's thrilling how you might write about me later in this book. I might as well come and read it now and then for the fun of it."

"..." Whatever nice side he showed right now died there. I'm pretty sure that I had this OH REALLY!? dumb expression on my face since I heard him chuckle once again.

"Well enough of that" he placed the book on the counter along with a quill and ink. " After you eat, make sure ya get plenty sleep alright?" He said as he went back to writing something at the desk inside this tent. Could of been a message to report perhaps or just some kind of detailed journal entry? As soon as I finished my food and drank the water, I started writing about what had happened so far as much as I could describe it. Through the process, I could feel his gaze watching me as I wrote the entry. Once I finished, I went back to sleep. I was still exhausted after all.

Day 2 End.


End file.
